Story Links
by TheLadyLeFay
Summary: This is just a collection of links to some arthur/morgana fics that I love but are not here on. I take no credit for them!
1. ArthurMorgana

Hey everyone! Okay so often I find Arthur/Morgana stories (sometimes other characters) which i love but are not on fanfiction(.)net. I normally want to save a link, but often lose it. So I thought the best solution would be to save it here. I did NOT write any of these and take no credit. I do however strongly suggest reading them, because I love them! I'm not sure how i'll update, if it will be new chapters or what, but it will basically be just a collection of links.

_**The site is weird and won't actually let me post links which is why I write them (.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beltane<strong>

**Pairing:** Arthur/Morgana; background Gwen/Merlin; hints of Morgana/Gwen and Merlin/Arthur

**Rating: **NC-17 (in later chapters)

**Summary: **Set at some point during season 1, before 1x12; Taking part in the celebration of Beltane has unforseen consequences for the crown prince and the king's ward.

**Length**: 9 Parts so rather long

**Link**: gnimaerd(.)livejournal(.)com/301935(.)html

* * *

><p><strong>La Mort d'Arthur<strong>

**Rating** R

**Warnings** Mild sexual content, character death, some violence and disturbing imagery, angst, possibly shoddy plot and LENGTH.

**Genre** AU world where Gorlois never died.

**Pairing** Arthur/Morgana

**Supporting characters** Gorlois, Uther, Gaius, Merlin, Nimueh, Gwen, Lancelot, the Great Dragon

**Word count** ~13,500 (/~40,000) – Rather long but 3 parts

**Summary** Arthur and Morgana have been engaged to be married since they were born, and after two years' absence Gorlois' return to Camelot is celebrated by all but one. But when Morgana has a startling vision that threatens to shatter both their destinies, can Arthur persuade her otherwise and discover the truth before it is too late?

**Link**: pizzpazz(.)livejournal(.)com/2369(.)html


	2. ArthurMerlin with ArthurMorgana

**Hey everyone! Okay so if you've been on my site, or read my fics you know I do not ship merlin/arthur romantically (i actually don't see couples as slash unless they are in fact gay). I do however understand why people see them, and have nothing against the couple. i've noticed that a ton of really phenomenal arthur/merlin writers write great arthur/morgana in their stories. These are three stories which I loved and couldn't stop reading, no matter how long they were. In all of them Morgana is a great character and I just love how she is written with such spunk and always beautiful and manipulative. Her scenes with Arthur in these are particularly great. They also all involve a ton of other characters from the show, and are phenomenally written. The plots are just suburb and I'm extremely jealous of these talented writers.**

**If you don't mind merlin/arthur than I definitely recommend at least reading "Not In This Land Alone". If you love them, well I suggest all three stories :) If you don't like merlin/arthur, i still suggest at least starting one of these stories because you might be surprised. I'd never read a merlin/arthur fanfic till these, but I absolutely loved them and now am willing to at least skim the first chapter before judging. **

* * *

><p><strong>Not In This Land Alone<strong>

**Rating: **Teen +

**AU – modern setting**

**Long**

**Couples: **Arthur/merlin, gwen/lancelot

**Summary: **When Merlin Emrys gets a summer job at Buckingham Palace, he doesn't expect to ever meet King Arthur, let alone become involved in protecting him from a plot to overthrow the monarchy.  
><strong>Why I'm recommending it: <strong>Probably the best Arthur/morgana of the three here. The characterization of Morgana is perfect, and I seriously just wanted her and Arthur to fall in love (even if it was a merthur fic). The story just has real character, and Morgana plays a prominent role.  
><strong>Link: <strong>:/archiveofourown(.)org/works/110953

* * *

><p><strong>But It's A Good Refrain<strong>  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen +

**Relationships:** Merlin/Arthur, Elena/Gwaine  
><strong>AU – modern setting<strong>

**longer**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Arthur doesn't care much about the popular radio program Dragon's Lonely Hearts until his ex-girlfriend calls in to slag him off and get advice. When he calls in and has an on-air argument with his host, it starts off more than expected, including meddling friends, overinvolved friends, and maybe love.

**Why I'm recommending it**: There isn't a crazy about of Arthur/Morgana but what there is I love. Arthur's inner thoughts about Morgana made me laugh out loud and were so in character.

**Link: :/**archiveofourown(.)org/works/337632

* * *

><p><strong>The Student Prince<br>Rating:** Mature  
><strong>Relationships: <strong>Merlin/arthur, others  
><strong>AU – modern setting<strong>

**EXTREMELY Long**

**Summary:** A Modern day Merlin AU set at the University of St. Andrews, featuring teetotal kick boxers, secret wizards, magnificent bodyguards of various genders, irate adorable engineering students, stolen gold, magical doorways, attempted assassinations, drunken students shaving foam fights, embarrassing morning after, the Hammer Dance, duty responsibility, friendship and true love…

**Why I'm recommending it:** Probably the least amount of Morgana out of all them, and I definitely wish she had more, but the story was amazing! It completely captivated me. And just the way Morgana is described and the scenes and her relationship with Arthur are just great. Plus I loved this story so much I kept reading even chapters without Morgana.

**Link**: :/archiveofourown(.)org/works/91885/chapters/125138


	3. GwaineMorgana

**Tell Me Where Do We Draw the Line? (Remember my Name)**

**Pairing:** Gwaine/Morgana with hints of Merlin/Arthur and Lancelot/Guinevere

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Gwaine meets an old woman at a tavern. While he should have no interest in her at all, she casts a spell over him – metaphorically and literally speaking. To him, she is a lot younger than she pretends to be.

**Length**: 2 parts, ~ 11,300

**Link:**

Part 1: gwaine-quest(.)livejournal(.)com/5148(.)html

Part 2: gwaine-quest(.)livejournal(.)com/5511(.)html

* * *

><p><strong>The Cost of a Smile <strong>

****Pairings: ****Morgana/Gwaine, hints of Morgana/Arthur

**Rating:** PG **  
><strong>

**Length: **medium/long

**Summary:** The Lady Morgana doesn't smile enough and Gwaine likes a challenge… (set in 3x04)

**Link**: doylefan22(.)livejournal(.)com/147555(.)html

* * *

><p><strong>The Home In Her Mouth<strong>

**Pairing:** Gwaine/Morgana, implied Gwaine/Others, Morgana/Gwen

**Rating: **R

**Length:** medium/long

**Summary:** Missing scenes from 3x04; Gwaine encounters an accent he finds familiar - drinking, nostalgia and inappropriate shenanigans ensue.

**Link**: gnimaerd(.)livejournal(.)com/415516(.)html


	4. ArthurMorgana Crossover

**Okay so I don't usually read crossovers but if I do here are links to them**

* * *

><p><strong>Cares We Travail to Content Us<strong>  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Relationships:<strong> Arthur/Morgana, Guinevere/Morgause (Nimueh also has a key role in the story)

**AU – Merlin Characters in Star Wars Universe**

**Length:** 6 parts – longer

**Summary:** It is a dark time for the galaxy. Emperor Uther has held much of known space in a violent chokehold for over two decades now. He ordered the annihilation of the Jedi Order, and demands that any person exhibiting Jedi abilities be executed for treason. His goddaughter, Princess Morgana of Alderaan, will do anything to see freedom restored to the galaxy, and serves as a spy for the Rebel Alliance. When she is captured by the Emperor's agents, she is eventually brought into contact with Arthur Pendragon, Captain of the _Excalibur_. Their meeting alone will bring about changes unforeseen, as there are other, mysterious forces at work, and secrets locked away for years are about to come out. Of course, they'll have to keep from killing each other as well.

**Why I'm recommending It:** It's Star Wars and Merlin, in particular Arthur/Morgana. Need I say more?

**Note:** It's done like the first star wars, meaning implications of future relationships but doesn't wrap everything up completely (If you can convince the writer to write a sequel I'd be so happy!)

**Link:** (:)angelqueen04 . livejournal 447605 . html

**Ignore the spaces and add http at the beginning - the site won't let me upload the link**


End file.
